<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Fonds de bouteille by Aledane</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582080">Fonds de bouteille</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane'>Aledane</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self-indulgent shit <3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kaamelott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Happy Ending, M/M, ça se passe durant le livre 5 ce qui explique l'ambiance un peu maussade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27582080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledane/pseuds/Aledane</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'ivresse est une forme de lâcheté : Léodagan sait que Bohort mérite mieux, mais c'est tout ce qu'il peut lui offrir.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bohort/Léodagan (Kaamelott)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Self-indulgent shit <3 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. La nuit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Le crépuscule se reflète dans la noirceur de son vin, des nuances de rouge qui donnent à la boisson un aspect autrement plus familier. C’est de la vinasse, mais Léodagan la boit quand même, jusqu’à laisser des trainées rouges s’égarer dans sa barbe et sur son menton.</p><p>C’est une mauvaise habitude qu’il a prise ‒ le genre qui s’incruste dans votre vie et ronge vos heures avec délectation, jusqu’à ce qu’il n’en reste rien. Mais bon, de toutes les manières de noyer sa peine, on peut au moins lui accorder qu’il en a choisi une qui n’emmerde personne. À moitié affalé dans une alcôve qui est censée abriter un garde mais qui n’a de toute évidence servi jusque-là qu’à offrir un royaume aux araignées, il berce son pichet sur ses genoux.</p><p>Séli lui a souvent dit qu’il est moins détestable lorsqu’il a quelques verres dans le nez ou bien quand il est triste : elle doit être ravie, ces derniers temps, vu comment il conjugue de plus en plus régulièrement les deux états.</p><p>Les raisons sont multiples, au point qu’il n’est même pas sûr de les connaitre toutes. Peut-être que c’est ce goût de fin du monde qui semble avoir pris le château depuis qu’Arthur a été replanter cette fichue épée. Ou bien les fantômes que le gel cristallise sur les pierres. Ou le teint gris comme la pluie de sa fille, maintenant qu’elle est rentrée de son escapade en forêt avec Lancelot. Peut-être même l’hiver, tiens. Comme Bohort.</p><p>Bohort. Mieux vaut ne pas y penser, il n’est pas sûr d’avoir le volume de biture nécessaire pour traiter de ce sujet-là. Et par traiter, il entend boire jusqu’à ce que ses pensées lui échappent comme de l’eau lorsqu’on tente de la tenir en main.</p><p>Mais bien sûr, on ne parle jamais du loup sans en voir la queue…</p><p>« Seigneur Léodagan ? » résonne une voix douce dans le couloir, dans un renfort d’échos étranges. « C’est vous ? Qu’est-ce que vous faites là, si tard ? »</p><p>« À votre avis ? » répond Léodagan en levant son pichet. « Qu’est-ce que j’ai l’air de faire ? »</p><p>Bohort s’approche précautionneusement, une bougie à la flamme chancelante en main. Il porte ses vêtements de nuit : pas étonnant, vu l’heure tardive.</p><p>« Vous grignotez ? »</p><p>« Mieux : je bois ! » réplique Léodagan avec un mauvais sourire, et une lampée de vin pour aller avec.</p><p>Quelque chose se froisse dans l’expression de Bohort, comme un bruissement dans l’eau. « C’est un peu tard, non ? »</p><p>« Quand j’ai commencé, c’était tôt. Mais bon. Vous savez comment ça va. »</p><p>Le jeune homme s’avance vers lui, un pli soucieux barrant son front. « Je pense que vous avez assez bu pour ce soir, seigneur Léodagan. »</p><p>Il esquisse un mouvement vers le pichet, mais Léodagan lui saisit le bras. Il n’est pas encore trop ivre que pour se faire flouer son vin par les doigts d’autrui, aussi longs et délicats soient-ils.</p><p>« Pas touche. » gronde-t-il. Il ne sait pas trop s’il s’adresse à lui-même ou à Bohort. Il peut sentir la chaleur de sa peau, étouffée par la couche de vêtements. C’est trop et pas assez.</p><p>« Ça ne peut pas vous faire du bien, de vous saouler ainsi. » lui dit le jeune homme. « Venez, je vais vous raccompagner à votre chambre. »</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que vous en savez, de ce qui peut me faire du bien ? » grogne Léodagan en retour. Il se laisse emporter, pourtant. Sa poigne autour du bras de Bohort le force à suivre le mouvement, et bientôt il se retrouve debout ‒ un peu chancelant, soit, mais debout.</p><p>Bohort le surplombe légèrement, la faute à sa taille. Quand il baisse la tête pour lui parler, ça a presque l’air d’un baiser : « Vous ne devriez pas vous mettre dans des états pareils. Je me fais du souci pour vous, vous savez. »</p><p>En l’occurrence, non, Léodagan ne savait pas. Quoique, c’est pas étonnant. Bohort se fait du souci pour tout et rien. Selon son humeur du moment, Léodagan appelle ça de la compassion ou bien de la faiblesse. Mais ici, dans la pénombre de ce couloir qui semble coupé du monde, il ne peut s’empêcher d’y trouver une satisfaction toute personnelle. Bohort s’est fait du souci pour lui. Pas pour le royaume, pas pour un connard quelconque : pour lui. Lui et personne d’autre.</p><p>Le voilà qui tourne sentimental. C’est sans doute la faute de la boisson, et il s’apprête à rincer le mal par le mal dans une grande gorgée à son pichet, quand Bohort glisse un bras sous le sien, le forçant à se reposer sur son épaule.</p><p>« Je ne sais pas si vous vous sentez capable de marcher, mais dans le doute, je vais vous aider. »</p><p>« J’suis tout à fait capable. » grommelle Léodagan. Il ne fait rien pour s’extirper de la situation, pourtant. Dans le noir, Bohort est un repère fiable, solide, rassurant. Il tient les ombres à l’écart et les mène dans labyrinthe des murs du château.</p><p>« Voilà, votre chambre est là. » chuchote-t-il devant une porte familière. « Dormez, ça va vous faire du bien. »</p><p>La torche du couloir allume des feux follets dans ses yeux sombres. Léodagan pourrait passer l’éternité à le regarder : ses cils fins, la courbe élégante de son nez, le tracé de ses pommettes. Il y a une beauté chez lui que Léodagan ne se sent même pas capable d’expliquer, un il-ne-sait-trop-quoi qui le frappe chaque fois un peu plus fort. Comme une chandelle toujours croissante qui l’attirerait comme une mouche.</p><p>Au lieu de se détacher de lui, Léodagan l’enserre dans une étreinte sans doute un peu trop désespérée.</p><p>Bohort est raide dans ses bras, puis semble se détendre peu à peu. Léodagan ne peut pas le blâmer : des bras, c’est une cage, un piège, une prison. Et les siens ne sont pas exceptions. La nuit a ses heures égoïstes et voici comment il veut passer la sienne : le nez enfoui dans le cou de Bohort, à inhaler son parfum floral, comme échappé d’un printemps qui semble si loin, maintenant que la neige est tombée sur Kaamelott.</p><p>Il s’est souvent dit que Bohort avait l’air tiré d’une autre histoire que la sienne : peut-être que c’est ça qui l’intrigue tellement. Bohort, c’est un conte, une chanson, une berceuse. Le beau chevalier au doux sourire et au rire clair, tout droit sorti des cordes d’un ménestrel. Léodagan n’est ni princesse ni fée et pourtant, parfois, il a comme l’impression de brûler dans ces grands yeux noirs.</p><p>« Seigneur Léodagan ? » murmure Bohort. « Est-ce que vous allez bien ? »</p><p>Pas trop, nan. Léodagan a le cœur au bord des lèvres ‒ marrant comme l’expression fonctionne bien, avec ces sentiments qui remuent ses tripes et menacent de se frayer un chemin hors de sa bouche. Il n’a jamais su parler d’amour autrement que par vomissures, un peu dégoûté par cette sentimentalité qui le prend à la gorge. Certains diraient que ça ne lui arrive pas assez souvent ; lui, il trouve que ça fait déjà trop.</p><p>Lentement, les mains de Bohort remontent le long de son dos pour venir encadrer son visage. Ses yeux sont des puits noirs et peu importe à quel point il résiste, Léodagan est destiné à tomber dedans. « Qu’est-ce qui ne va pas ? »</p><p>« Vous en posez, des questions. » grogne-t-il.</p><p>« J’aimerai pouvoir vous aider. »</p><p>« Vous pouvez pas m’aider. » rétorque-t-il d’un ton qui manque de mordant. « Ç’ma faute. Si seulement… »</p><p>La main qui effleure sa nuque est tendre au point de lui faire presque mal. « Si seulement quoi ? »</p><p>« Si j’avais un peu d’courage, je… »</p><p>« Le courage de faire quoi ? »</p><p>Léodagan l’embrasse.</p><p>Son haleine doit puer le vin et sa technique a clairement vu de meilleurs jours, mais c’est tout ce qu’il peut offrir à Bohort pour l’instant. Un baiser lâche, volé dans l’ombre, hors de vue des gens et de sa propre conscience. Un secret qu’il écrase sur les lèvres de Bohort, juste le temps de goûter à leur douceur colorée de surprise. Il n’a pas osé rêver de ce moment et de toute façon, rien n’aurait pu le préparer à cette sensation.</p><p>La chandelle de Bohort heurte le sol dans un bruit mat, et le noir les gobe comme des mouches. Il y a deux mains fermes sur le torse de Léodagan qui le repoussent sans brutalité.</p><p>« Effectivement, vous avez clairement bu plus que raison, seigneur Léodagan. » fait Bohort. Sa voix est étrange, comme serrée par un nœud invisible. « Allez vous coucher, vous avez besoin de reprendre vos esprits. »</p><p>Ce soir, Léodagan est un couard, et il laisse Bohort s’éloigner dans la lumière des torches.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Le jour</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>La honte est un pinard qui vous laisse sobre : c’est bien là toute l’étendue de sa perversité. Son goût aigre vous prend la gorge, vous bouffe la langue, ronge vos os jusqu’à la moelle. Et c’est sans compter la gueule de bois qui vient glisser son grain de sel.</p><p>Léodagan fixe les draps comme s’ils allaient lui souffler le secret de la potion d’oubli. Il devrait probablement se lever ; Séli l’a laissé tranquille ce matin, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu’elle ne peut pas revenir l’emmerder. C’est même plus que probable. C’est presque un réflexe, chez elle : frapper quand elle voit la faille, creuser l’écart et prendre la tête, se garder hors de danger. Elle a toujours été meilleure à ça que lui.</p><p>Il se lève et sa tête lui pèse sur les épaules. Un beau bordel, attisé par la nausée qui menace de monter et les cicatrices cuisantes qu’ont laissées les lèvres de Bohort sur les siennes. En somme, le sommeil n’a réussi qu’à le purger de son ivresse, ce qui est bien la seule qu’on aurait dû lui laisser. La sobriété, en ce moment même, est une perspective terrifiante.</p><p>Il a les foies, faut pas se leurrer. Un mot de Bohort et il tomberait en morceaux. Et des mots, il risque d’en avoir, vu son petit numéro d’hier.</p><p>Alors il passe la journée à éviter les gens en général et Bohort en particulier, comme le couard qu’il est. Ce n’est pas si difficile que ça : il suffit de rester loin des salles communes où il sait que le jeune homme vient chercher un peu de chaleur face à l’âtre. Les couloirs froids sont un bien maigre prix à payer pour éviter de croiser ces grands yeux noirs.</p><p>(C’est aussi une forme bien amère de torture, mais s’il fait semblant que non, il espère que le sentiment s’émoussera avec le temps)</p><p>Bien entendu, ça ne pouvait pas durer indéfiniment.</p><p>C’est sur le coup des quatre heures qu’il entend des pas se rapprocher du coin de couloir dans lequel il a trouvé refuge. C’est pas la même alcôve, mais le sentiment de déjà-vu est bien présent. Sauf qu’il n’a pas d’excuses, cette fois-ci : il est misérablement sobre.</p><p>« Seigneur Léodagan ? » résonne la voix de Bohort. « C’est vous ? »</p><p>Comment est-il censé ignorer le fait qu’il a goûté à ces lèvres-là, s’est écorché sur leur finesse et pendu à leur douceur ? La lumière grise du couloir n’arrive même pas à masquer sa beauté : probablement que rien en ce monde n’en est capable.</p><p>« Je commençais à m’inquiéter de ne pas vous avoir vu aujourd’hui. Vous vous reposiez, je suppose ? »</p><p>« Ouais, c’est ça. » marmonne Léodagan. « Ouais, je… Je me reposais. »</p><p>Il frissonne quand Bohort prend place à côté de lui dans l’alcôve. Sa présence apporte un peu de chaleur au milieu des pierres froides et le gèle sur place.</p><p>« J’espère que vous vous sentez mieux. »</p><p>« Ouais, ouais, magnifiquement bien. »</p><p>« Tant mieux, alors. » lui fait le jeune homme avec un sourire, et Léodagan n’en peut plus, c’est trop.</p><p>« Dites… » grince-t-il. « J’dois vous dire… Désolé… pour hier soir. »</p><p>« Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne vais pas vous en vouloir. »</p><p>Léodagan grimace : « Vous devriez. Je serais hors de moi, à votre place. »</p><p>« Vous étiez ivre, seigneur Léodagan. Ce sera malhonnête de ma part de vous tenir rigueur de ce que vous avez fait sous l’influence de la boisson. »</p><p>Il devrait sans doute être reconnaissant de s’en tirer à si bon compte. Mais il ne peut pas supporter ce qu’il voit dans les yeux de Bohort, toute cette gentillesse, toute cette <em>compréhension</em>. Ce serait plus facile s’il criait, rameutait tout le château et lui crachait au visage. Au moins il serait débarrassé de cet entre-deux sordide dans lequel il s’est enterré, coincé entre l’amertume et l’incertitude.</p><p>Si Bohort le détestait, au moins, il aurait une raison de partir sans se retourner.</p><p>C’est peut-être pour ça qu’il marmonne : « J’étais pas si ivre que ça. »</p><p>« Vous aviez du mal à marcher. J’ai dû vous ramener à votre chambre. »</p><p>« J’ai pas dit que j’étais pas ivre. J’ai dit que je l’étais pas tant que ça. »</p><p>Bohort pince les lèvres. « D’accord. Si vous le dites. »</p><p>Léodagan est un sacré hypocrite, quand même. Pour toute sa propension à fourrer ses opinions dans la gueule du premier venu sans une once de remord, il est incapable de dire à l’homme le plus compréhensif qu’il connaisse que leur étreinte dans le corridor n’était pas un délire d’ivrogne. Deux poids, deux mesures ; mais après tout, Bohort a toujours été la source de nombreuses contradictions, chez lui.</p><p>« J’aurais pas jamais dû faire ça, je vous promets que ça se reproduira pas. »</p><p>« J’ai déjà dit que je vous pardonnais. » répond Bohort avec un sourire figé. « Vous n’avez pas besoin de vous flageller éternellement à ce sujet. »</p><p>« Oui, ben, vous devriez pas me pardonner. »</p><p>« Ce n’est pas à vous de me dire ce que je dois pardonner ou pas. »</p><p>« Je vous ai sauté dessus, Bohort ! » gronde Léodagan. « Excusez-moi de faire preuve d’un minimum de culpabilité ! »</p><p>« Et <em>alors</em> ?! » crie Bohort. « C’est encore à moi de décider si ça me dérange, non ?! »</p><p>Il y a de la colère dans ses yeux, et quelque chose d’un peu amer qui ressemble méchamment à de la douleur. Les doigts qu’il presse contre le torse de Léodagan sont accusateurs et empreints d’une émotion viscérale qui coupe les jambes à Léodagan.</p><p>Le silence autour d’eux est assourdissant, brisé uniquement pour le bruit de leurs respirations. Leurs visages sont si proches et Léodagan se hait ‒ oh, comment il se hait ! ‒ de ne penser qu’aux lèvres face à lui, à leur goût si bref mais si doux.</p><p>« Je ne suis pas stupide, vous savez. » murmure Bohort. « Je sais que je ne dois pas le prendre personnellement. C’est tombé sur moi, mais ça aurait pu être un autre. Pas besoin de s’y attarder outre mesure. »</p><p>Léodagan grince amèrement : « Oh, je crois que ça aurait difficilement pu tomber sur un autre que vous. »</p><p>Il lui faut la surprise sur le visage de Bohort pour se rendre compte de l’énormité qu’il vient de lâcher. Devant ces yeux écarquillés, Léodagan se fige. Le voilà donc. Le point de non-retour. Il fallait bien franchir ce pas, tôt ou tard. La sentence va tomber et il ne lui reste qu’à espérer que la fin de l’incertitude allège un peu sa charge.</p><p>Un doigt hésitant vient effleurer sa joue.</p><p>« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez dire ? » demande Bohort, un semblant de fêlure dans la voix.</p><p>« Je sais, je‒ »</p><p>« Dites-le moi. » le coupe le jeune homme. « Pas d’excuses, je vous en prie. Je mérite mieux que ça. » </p><p><em>Vous méritez tout</em>, veut dire Léodagan. À la place, il dit : « Ça ne pouvait pas être un autre que vous. Mais bon, je suppose que vous l’aviez compris, depuis le temps. Ou au moins depuis hier. »</p><p>Silence. Les doigts sur sa joue ont durci leur poigne.</p><p>« Bohort… » murmure-t-il, un peu comme une prière, un peu comme une supplique.</p><p>Heureusement pour lui, Bohort est un dieu miséricordieux. La fermeté des mains qui viennent encadrer son visage arrache un frisson à Léodagan. Il se sent comme avant une bataille, sauf qu’il n’a pas d’armure pour se protéger, pas de gambison pour amortir les coups. Bohort le tient à sa merci et s’il n’était pas pétrifié d’anticipation, sa vulnérabilité lui hérisserait le poil.</p><p>C’est Bohort, c’est <em>juste</em> Bohort. Mais peut-être que c’est ça, qui rend l’idée si terrifiante.</p><p>Quand ses lèvres se posent sur les siennes, Léodagan ferme les yeux. Il n’ose pas trop bouger, même si l’insistance de Bohort finit par avoir raison de ses réserves. Soupir, tremblement. Une douce pression sur sa mâchoire corrige l’angle. D’un coup, il se sent à sa place ‒ malgré le malaise, malgré les frissons. Quand le pouce de Bohort caresse sa joue, tout ça semble de moindre importance.</p><p>« C’est tout de même mieux quand vous êtes sobre. » lui chuchote le jeune homme.</p><p>Le rire noué qui sort de la gorge de Léodagan a au moins le mérite d’être sincère. Bohort en avale la note finale, dans un baiser pressant qui lui envoie des frissons le long de l’échine. Il était bien con d’avoir un jour pensé que Bohort était le plus faible des deux. Ce n’est pas lui qui se laisse aller contre le mur de peur que ses jambes le lâchent, pas lui non plus à qui on arrache gémissement sur gémissement alors que la bouche de Bohort retrace l’arête de sa mâchoire, la ligne de son cou, le creux de sa gorge.</p><p>« Et pour votre information, » siffle le jeune chevalier contre sa clavicule. « Non, je n’avais pas compris. Ni hier, ni avant. »</p><p>« Ah. » marmonne Léodagan d’une voix rauque. « Merde. »</p><p>L’angle de vue n’est pas assez bon pour qu’il en ait une totale certitude, mais il est presque sûr que Bohort est en train de lever les yeux au ciel.</p><p>« Dites, » reprend-il. « Pas que j’apprécie, mais… J’ai plus vingt ans et ces couloirs, je les ai assez vus pour aujourd’hui. Peut-être qu’il serait temps de… <em>Oh</em>. »</p><p>Bohort relève la tête, révélant la morsure impeccablement nette que ses dents ont laissé sur la clavicule de Léodagan. « Franchement ? Moi aussi, j’en ai marre des couloirs. Et après tout… »</p><p>La flamme qui brûle dans ses yeux est un scandale à elle toute seule. Si ses lèvres ne reviennent pas rencontrer les siennes, Léodagan est presque sûr que le château va tomber en poussière, et lui avec.</p><p>« Vous me devez un trajet vers ma chambre, non ? »</p><p>
  <em>Tout ce que vous voulez, Bohort.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>